At the start
by Flyin43
Summary: VanXRex slash again!. Once more, not tied in with my other story 'Making videos'. Possible sequal depending on reviews so read carefully :3 Rex is hurt in a way he doesn't understand and can only think of one place to go.


DISCLAIMER: I realise i've forgotten to do these on my other fics, while i'm not popular enough for anyone from MOA to see, it never hurts to do this. I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX. It wouldn't of been abandoned if I did.

Before anybody yells about Rex's age in this, Im from Britain, England and over here the age of consent is 16. Seen as we never actually find out his age in the series, I'm going with the most likely option and making use of the tweaking all faction writers do. I understand any Americans reading this may think that doesn't make it acceptable, but i've grown up with differant laws than yours and there are several of them _I _don't agree with but i'm not going to rant at you about them. You didn't write them after all, and neither did I. Plus, 18 wouldn't fit with the timeline. Please Enjoy.

The person sat on his four poster King's bed was quite possibly the last person he ever expected to see on it. Their bright red jacket was folded neatly on the mahogany chest of draws next to the bed, black steel capped boots tucked between it and the bed out the way. Long, black leather-clad legs crossed under each other and a spiky black haired head stared down at them, mocha coloured hands holding the ankles.

"Rex?" That head looked up to reveal resigned chocolate tinged eyes.

"Hi Van kleiss" Said teen responded quietly. Van frowned, that wasn't at all like Rex...but neither was the whole situation. Clearly something was wrong.

"You seem troubled Rex. Care to tell me why?" Rex unfurled his legs and slid off the bed, hands holding his biceps.

"I need...you to do something...for me." Van raised an eyebrow in interest. Rex edged closer, head down so his face couldn't be seen.

"A favour? Tell me, what will I get out of this 'something'?" Rex finally looked up at him. Those eyes now held harsh, raw pain that burned in intensity but choked with desperation and drowned in confusion. Van wondered if he had witnessed a human death, rather than the unrelatable EVO deaths he was used to carrying out. It would make Rex seem more like the niave teen he should of grown up to been, if the project had succeded.

"I need you to have sex with me" Van visably jerked in shock.

"P-pardon!?" He spluttered. Rex leaned forward and buried his face in the right side of Van's chest.

"Please! I'll steal whatever you want just...pretend to care about me...just for a little while." Van was starting to seriosly doubt his theory over the cause of Rex's state. He tilted Rex's head up by the latino's chin.

"Why do you feel the need for this? Why ask this of me?" Rex frowned.

"Why do you care? You're getting a free favour and sex out of this. Isn't that what you want? To use me!?" Van lent down and placed a small but gentle kiss on Rex's snarling lips. They instantly went slack with shock and a whimper left Rex's throat.

"Sexual intercourse is not a tool to control someone with. You may think little of them, but I have some morals. Scarce as they be. This is more than sex to you isn't it?" Rex meakly nodded. Van was growing more angered at whatever, or whoever, had put Rex this way. He enjoyed the Rex who talked back at every word he said, who had no trouble smashing his way to victory and who revelled in every chance of fun he got. The Rex stood before him was not that Rex, and it disturbed him.

"As this is my country and there are no actual laws, I will honour your request. You can repay that favour by telling me what has upset you so greatly, Its obvious you've endured some kind of emotional trauma." Rex nodded. Van removed his shoes before he picked the teen up, legs wrapping around his waist with a startled squeeck. He rubbed Rex's shivering back.

"Shh. I will not hurt you. I have more experiance than that." He led Rex back down on the bed, withdrawing just enough to push off his coat as Rex pulled off his gloves. His human hand slid up under Rex's shirt and stroked taught abdominal muscles. They quivered under his touch as Rex grew increasingly nervous. Van didn't like that, he liked his partners enjoying themselves. He stopped stroking.

"We can stop anytime Rex, this is your request. You have control here." Rex sighed and ran his hands through his hair, visably shaking.

"I'm nervous okay? This...its the first time I've ever done this. Even with amnesia I just...know." Rex covered his face with his hands, the skin under his fingers blossoming with pink. Van chuckled. He started stoking again, gradually making his way up to Rex's pectorals. Rex bit his lip as a bulge started to broaden at the crotch of his pants and moved his hands enough to peek down between them. Van reached Rex's left nipple and he ran his finger over the nub. Rex quietly gasped and stared at the hand under his shirt in fascination.

"You've never even touched yourself before have you?" Rex licked his lips, a motion Van remembered him doing whenever he debated telling his parents the truth or not. Rex had always been a terrable lier.

"Not much privacy at Providence" There was some humour behind the words, sarcastic as it was, that showed Rex wasn't entirely withdrawn. Van squeezed the nipple and chuckled when Rex arched his back a little to push his chest up into the hand. He continued to toy with the nub as his gauntlet carefully hooked the waistband of Rex's pants. He pulled them down as he switched his human hand to the other nipple. Rex lifted his hips a little so they could be completly pulled off and sighed with a shake. He then reached up to hold Van's shoulders as his thighs clamped shut. Van left Rex's breifs alone for the time being, he wanted Rex to enjoy his first experience with sex, not remember it as a frightful, embarresing thing to regret. It was obvios Rex was frightned and trying to hide it, which was more like the Rex Van knew.

"Motercycles. Cute." Rex's face ignited in a blush.

"Sh-shutup!" Van lifted himself so he could brush Rex's erection with his own through their shivered with a gasp.

"See? This part cannot be faked." Rex tugged at Van's trousers.

"They're...in the way." Van stilled Rex's hands and put them either side of his head before leaning down so their noses touched.

"Patience" He tilted his head and captured Rex's lips again. Rex moaned and parted them. Van slipped his tounge past and rolled it over Rex's. The teen moaned louder. He pulled back to see Rex's blush had spread across his nose and down half his neck.

"There's much more to this than the main event Rex." Rex either ignored him or was answering back by rocking his hips up to grind their erections together again.

"Too much talking." Van rolled his eyes. He extended his gauntlet to his personal bathroom and grabbed the bottle he knew to be on the sink. It was shaving cream. It was designed to lubricate a razor across his skin, it would work fine for what he needed. Rex saw it and stilled once more.

"Having second thoughts?" He hoped not, he was worked up now.

"...you're big" Van put the cream next to Rex's hips.

"Which is exactly why I will prepare you." Rex's thighs finally unclenched.

"You're still too clothed" The latino sang in a playfull tone.

"You're feeling much better already I see." Rex frowned.

"Just don't let me remember why I'm upset." Feeling better, but not actually better yet. Van still had to fix that.

"Very well." He stripped himself of his shirt and Rex almost eagerly opened his belt.

"Wish this button would undo itself..." Rex muttered as Van idelly threw his shirt towards his dresser. Soon he was helping Rex open his trousers and letting them fall enough to access his boxers. Rex paused, shaking again. Van was about to ask if he wanted to stop when he swallowed and ran two of his fingers down the bulge. Van groaned as mild sensations traveled his spine. Rex looked up at him with the expression of a reporter with an exculsive bit of news and did it again. Van let Rex explore as he returned to Rex's nipples, this time both of them. Rex's eyes were dark with lust and not even a shadow of the desperation was in them. Rex stroked with his palm and Van had to stop him. He gave Van a confused look.

"If you had continued I would have become impatient, and that is the _last _ thing you need" Rex's blush increased.

"Oh." Van moved on to Rex's breifs and gripped them. He kept his eyes on Rex as he pulled them down, watching the tan chest rise and fall faster for a moment before Rex swallowed again. He spread his legs so Van fit between them and sighed. Van freed himself from his boxers, taking a moment to enjoy the coolness of the air on his heated flesh, before picking the cream up again. He opened the cap and squirted a small dollop onto the tips of his index and middle fingers. He used his thumb to spread it evenly before slipping them between Rex's buttocks. Rex took a big breath with wide eyes, his hands balling in the sheets beside his hips.

"Cold!" Van rubbed circles into the wrinkled skin he found. Rex groaned.

"I apoligise" Rex gently pushed down on his fingers.

"Its okay, I forgive you." Van shook his head with a smile. He put more cream onto his fingers and coated Rex's pucker with it before easing his middle finger past it. Rex gasped high and load, jerking his hips up and off Van's finger.

"Wha...g-give me a sec." Rex hid his face in his hands and took several deep breaths. Van sat back on his heels patiently. If Rex wanted to fight his fear alone he would let him. Gradually, Rex lowered himself until Van's still positioned finger was inside him again. He shivered.

"Ooh...thats wierd." Van smirked and crooked his finger. Rex yelped.

"YAH! You hit something! What did you hit!?" Van raised an eyebrow and did it again. Rex groaned deeply and his head fell back.

"Ahhhh...thats it. Feels good." It appeared Van had already found Rex's prostate. He stored the information for later and lightly thrust his finger. Rex panted, his hands going back to gripping the bed sheets. Van waited until the crushing tightness eased a little before he pushed his index finger in. Rex whined through closed lips and shut his eyes. He wriggled his hips as Van thrust his fingers and added more cream to the area.

"Ahhh...Ohhh...White was wrong this can't be a bad thing..."

"White Knight is homophobic?" Rex cracked one eye open and stared at him.

"You're really surprised?" He laughed quietly.

"No I'm not." Rex grunted and ran his hands over his nipples.

"Co...could you hit that spot?" Van crooked his fingers as he opened them. Rex keened and undulated, almost pulling himself off again.

"Eeeehh! Oh god!" Van scissored his fingers, wishing he could stoke himself as he watched the delicous show Rex was putting on. The teen's skin was shiny with sweat, his skin flushed down past his shirt and every inch of him quivered. The best part was his face though. It melted seemlessly between bliss and need, his lip snagged between white teeth and his eyes watching everything Van did. Van was finding it hard to hold himself back. He tore his eyes away regretfully and applied yet more cream. He leaned over and kissed Rex as he added a third and final finger. Rex's face flashed with pain and Van found himself kissing the grimance away.

"Shh shh. It will pass. Just relax." Rex panted, throwing an arm over his eyes as Van bent his fingers.

"Ahhn" Van kissed Rex's neck.

"You're like a succubus Rex. I can't help but give you what you desire from me." Rex whined and pushed his hips down.

"More...I want more" Van sucked a hickey onto Rex's jaw as he thrust his fingers more, his cock twitching at Rex's needy moan. Van felt Rex's rectum relax and pulled out. Rex moaned mournfully.

"Nooo...put them back." A pout was aimed at him.

"I'm replacing them with something better" He liberaly lubricated his penis with the cream before looping Rex's legs around his waist and putting his tip to the quivering hole. He held Rex's hips in place.

"Last chance to back out Rex" Rex glared at him impatiently. He pushed the head in. Rex cried out, his hands flying up to Van's shoulders as if to stop him moving. He stayed still.

"Oh jeez...oh man thats big..."

"I am only slightly larger than average Rex."

"I don't know whats avarage! You...that...just keep going" Van happily obliged. He sank deeper inside, moaning at Rex's glorious heat. Rex moaned for a differant reason, but there was no pain behind it.

"Ooooh. Oh thats so deeeep..." His testicles finally resting against Rex's buttocks.

"Thats all of it Rex." Rex nodded, his erection nearly purple from the blood in it as it started weeping pre-ejeculate. He gave a experimentry roll of his hips. They both moaned. He let go of Rex's hips in favour of propping himself over Rex with his elbows. Rex wound his arms around Van's neck as he continued to roll their hips together.

"Haaa...feels so good. More" Van rocked faster, taking in every reaction Rex had until...

"HYT! THERE!" Van smirked an kept his angle. Rex writhed beneath him, seemingly torn between meeting Van thrust for thrust or stroking his own prick. Van took the mocha penis in his human hand and pumped it. Rex yelled something uninteligble as his eyes screwed shut but practically slammed himself onto Van. He was closer to orgasm than Van was, just like Van wanted him to be. Van bent down and nibbled Rex's ear before whispering into it.

"Come for me and show me how gorgous you truely are." Rex's eyes shot open and his mouth fell the same way before a shudder rippled through his entire body. Van stopped as Rex tightned around him. It would be no good to cause damage, especially not now.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH..." His eyes glazed over as wet ribbons flitted up both his and Van's stomachs before his muscles relaxed. Van listened to the soft coos that accompanied Rex's pants for a moment.

"You're...you didn't come?" Rex almost sounded hurt.

"Don't fell guilty, I purposely held back. If I had thrown myself into it like I wanted I would have forgotten our deal." He lent back on his heels, trying not to jostle his position inside Rex. He was very willing to go again after finding the source of Rex's sadness, is Rex was also willing. The pink on Rex's skin was fading.

"Oh yeah" Rex's face darkned to a mixture of anger, emotional pain and betrayal.

"Noah was a spy for White Knight and Six knew." Van became genuinly surprised. He hadn't put it past the Nanophobe running Providence to manipulate Rex through friendship, but he hadn't thought the agent Rex saw so highly would go along with it. It was obvios on the battle field how much Six actually cared for Rex, even if he denied it.

"Noah was my first friend. The first person I could talk to and didn't have to worry about White hearing it. Guess I'm just an idiot to be taken advantage of."

"Really? You seriosly think *I* could have taken advantage of you just now if you didn't want it?"

"Thats differant. Its...obvios then. When people try to be nice first I fall for it. I did it with you and Noah and Six when he first found me and Circe..." Rex's eyes widened comically and he gripped his hair.

"Oh no! Circe! Oh man how am I gunna face her *now!?*" Van sighed in annoyance. He had forgotten Rex liked the power hungry bint roaming his halls. Breach may not be sane and run off to do her own thing for a while, but at least she was loyal enough to come back and didn't try to de-throne him.

"Easily, you don't tell her. I certinatly won't."

"Yeah but I'll _know._"

"You're not in a relationship with her, you have done nothing wrong. What exactly is the issue?"

"...I still care for her alright? I still want to be friends with Noah too. Guess I'm a gluten for punishment huh?" Van ran a hand down his face. There was no easy answer for Rex's dilema, nor a quick way to help him.

"You've been emotionally neglected since you arrived at Providence, and from what I remember you were always quick to trust. Your mother nearly had a heart attack when you told her how a teenager at the local village had bought you sweets. Thankfully it was innocent enough, the girl had a younger brother she often looked after." Rex blinked, eyes bright and curios.

"What was Mom like?" Van ran his fingers through Rex's hair. It was course from days of travel.

"She had bushy brown hair that never stayed in it's ponytail and wore glasses. Personality wise she was the mother hen, not just of you and your brother but of everyone. She had an unimpaired sense of character, she sniffed out the members of the splinter group as soon as they cropped up. Its a pity she never got to act on that." Rex tilted his head to the side, eyes sad but yearning to know.

"So they're really...?"

"I assure you if they were alive they would have found you by now, you would never had been taken by Providence, and we wouldn't be in this state." Rex looked down at their joining point with a blush.

"Its...just so cruel..." Van couldn't help it, he had to embrace Rex.

"We EVOS know that better than anyone." Rex hugged him back.

"You've got what you wanted but...can we stay like this...for just a little bit? Please?" Van nuzzed Rex's neck, understanding that Rex was having difficulty taking in the information.

"You're allowing me to spoil us both a little more." Rex gasped as Van rocked his hips.

"Mmm...you don't have to...the one was fine!"

"For *you* perhaps..." Van stroked Rex to hardness once more.

"I personally havn't had my fill of you." Rex moaned low and quiet.

"Oh...okay, maybe a couple times more"

He felt blessedly warm and comfterable, the bad smelling like grass and cedar wood. He didn't want to wake up. His stomach promptly growled in hunger. He sighed and opened his eyes. He was face down in wine red sheets. He held himself up on his elbows and searched for his clothes. His jacket and shoes were where he'd left them, but his pants and breifs were strewn across the floor on the other side of the room. He hung his head with a groan and his back twinged with the start of an ache. He slid out of bed, stretching tentivly, and gathered up his outfit. He dressed silently despite the room having no one else in it. The door opened as he was tying up his shoe laces. He looked up to see Van fully dressed in the door way. A ham sandwich was tossed to him. He caught it with a small smile.

"Thanks" he bit into it as Van retrieved his googles from the coat rack. He held out his hand for them, only to have it pushed aside so Van could put his googles on for him. It was a surpisingly tender gesture. He ate the whole sandwich as Van made the bed and stood awkwardly. He had no idea what to say to someone he'd had mind blowing sex with the night before.

"What will you do now?" He rubbed his left elbow absently.

"Go on a trip, see how well I can survive on my own for a while. I might give them a second chance...I don't know but I can't go back yet. I'm still so angry" Van tiltedhis head back by a hand on his chin and kissed his forehead.

"My offer still, and always will, stand. You're welcome here anytime." It occured to him he should probably thank Van for going along with his request in the first place. He stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on Van's cheek.

"Thankyou" He fled down the hall, face aflame in embarresment. Van's joyfull laughter followed him all the way out the castle.

"You're welcome Rex!"

This took me _3 hours!_ And that was with the base story on paper at hand! Sweet mother earth that nearly killed me...

Well you lovely lovely readers _(creep creep)_ would you kindly review? I have ideas to continue this plotline in a chaptered sequel that I will probably post regardless of how many people oppose, but its nice to know what you think of this and that idea anyway. REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
